The Runaways (Original Story) - Volume 1
by GalaxyWolfWritesStuff
Summary: 2 powerful beings forced to run away, but why?


The Runaways

**Authors Words: **Sorry if it's short or confusing, I'm not really good at writing original stories but here it is.

* * *

"I keep telling you, we can-" his lips against mine, this always happens. He just doesn't get it, we can't be together, we are obligated by law to not be together. My name is Saranosa, my "friend" that I've been forced with since I was created calls me Sara. Yes, I was genetically made, crazy right? I have powers no other human would have, except for Shadow… He was made a few years before me so he's 2 years older, we're not supposed to date or have feelings for each other but it's what happens when you're part human. Okay, back to the scene. His mouth carefully broke free,

"I need you, Sara…" he said softly

"Shadow, you can- you can't be my boyfriend, do you remember what Frank said?!" I told him, Frank is our creator. If he ever found out that Shadow kisses me, he would have our heads.

"Who cares about what Frank says?!" he protested,

"I do!" I yelped. He kisses me more, but I feel different about this time… I think I… like it?! Then I did a foolishly act, I kissed him back.

"That's enough," he said, Shadow can be so weird sometimes. ROOOAAARRRR, what was that?!

"We can kiss later, come on," he said as he flew off.

"What?!" I yelled, "You're the one trying to hit on me when you're not supposed too!"

"Shut up!" hissed Shadow, the growls got louder. It was coming from the forest, a dark shadowy figure stood on top of me. I used my powers to shine light to what seemed to be a large shadowy figure, it was my crazy stalker, Benjamin. Well, it was, he was now a mass being trying to win my heart which was not working.

"What do you want you freak?!" I yelled

"Isn't it obvious?!" he screeched as he reached for me, I burn his hand with fire and try to fly away. He soon grabbed my leg

"Honey, you can't leave your new boyfriend alone in the woods!" he screeched once more.

"First of all I'm not your girlfriend and second of all I can't have a boyfriend even if I wanted one!" I yelled back at him. As he proceeds to take me away, Shadow comes from the sky and blasts Benjamin.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he belted, he sounds so heroic when he yells, the blast caused Ben to drop me and it sends me falling. Shadow grabs me and hugs me tight with one hand while the other is blasting plasma at the mass freak trying to run after me. I passed out for some reason, a couple hours later I woke up in a house with Shadow on the couch watching tv. My body was on the couch while my head was resting on Shadow's lap, he felt so warm I didn't want to get off until there was a knock on the door. It was Frank, shoot! I quickly shot up and got the door.

"Hello Saranosa, Shadow," Frank said calmly.

"What's up F?" I questioned

"Nothing, just letting you know this is where you live now."

"That's it?"

"Yes, have a nice day Ms Nosa." He left without a sound, when he fully left I went back over to Shadow who was still watching TV and I layed back down with my head on his lap again, he then started stroking my hair.

"You're falling for me aren't you?" he whispered.

"N-no" I muttered, "you're just comfortable…" I really was falling for him, I try not to but I just keep doing it.

"Want to get food or something?" he asked.

"No.." I said as I yawned "let's just watch…. Tv.." I fell asleep. This was the first time in my life I didn't have that nightmare, the nightmare when I get captured by Benjamin and forced to be his bride. It doesn't sound like much but it's terrifying for me, I wake up in a bed next to someone, but who? I turn over and I was right, I was next to someone. When I fully open my eyes (they were squinted for some apparent reason) I finally found out who it was.

"What the hell?" I thought "Wake up!" I then yelled.

"Huh…?" Shadow turned over looking hella confused "What's up?" he said as he stretched.

"This!" I yelled once more, "I'm in bed! With you…" He chuckles and stretches once more, he must've been stiff while he was asleep. He gets up and walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I kept thinking about things, like what if Frank finds out about this? If he does, will he make us go back to "school?" When I mean by "school" he tested us like lab rats, until he let us go and put decoy's in our old cells. He said if he found out if there is any romance between me and Shadow, we'd have to pay the consequences. Neither of us had to face the consequences so we're really scared if we stuff up. He comes out of the bathroom with his hair yet, he probably had a shower. I exited the room thinking he wanted some privacy.

"Where are you going?" he asked, me being a nervous wreck had nothing to say.

"G-giving you privacy…" I mumbled.

"O-oh, right.." he said, this moment was awkward. I quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen, I didn't realise what I was wearing until I looked down. I was wearing a baggy T-shirt with one of those exercise shorts, did Shadow change me?! He came out of the room with a Metallica shirt on with black jeans, god he was dreamy. I marched right up to him and pulled his chin close to my face. He thought I was about to kiss him because he pressed his lips onto mine, I tried to make myself break free but I just couldn't, I was enjoying it to much. I managed to be pushed to the living room and onto the couch, all I could hear was his and my breathing, all I could feel was him. He finally broke free, as I opened my eyes I finally realise what just happened.

"Oh god! Frank is going to kill us! Literally!" I cried, I was shaking with fear when a knock came to the door. I buried my face in my hands full of tears, the knocking grew aggressive to the point where the door broke. It was Benjamin, shoot! I quickly blast the rubble of the door out of sight, ready to fight.

"Miss me boo?" Ben croaked.

"God no!" I shouted back. I flew up and as I was doing that Shadow was still on the couch, probably regretting what just happened. I proceeded to blast Benjamin with plasma and sodium chloride, Shadow was still sitting down.

"Shadow!" *blast* "Don't just sit there, come help me fight this freak!"

"I- can't…. I-" he continued to stutter. As I was distracted, I got slapped to the ground.

"SARAAA!" I heard Shadow scream before I pass out. I wake up in hospital, Frank and Shadow beside me.

"Sara…" Shadow whispered softly in my ear "I didn't tell Frank about us making out…" WHEW!

"Are you okay, Saranosa?" asked Frank.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" I whispered loudly.

"I must go attend my duties, you are welcome to leave anytime," Frank said as he left the room. I looked at Shadow and he looked pretty worried about me.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Sara," Shadow says as he holds my left hand, I couldn't stop myself from blushing, I just loved him too much. What he said next will shock you.

"I love you... Sara" he whispered softly in my ear so no one could hear. I blushed, even more, my eyes widen, my heart began racing. I loved him too…

"I love you too…" I whispered back. He kisses and hugs me tightly, then we started making out again. This time I wasn't going to ruin it, but I had too.

"Wait, what if Frank is spying on us?!" I said.

"Right, let's go home," Shadow assured me. When we got home it was make out time, as soon as we walked through the door he spun me around and started making out. I soon get pushed to the couch, this was getting intense. Shadow ripped off his shirt and pins me to the couch. He stops kissing me and runs his fingers through my hair, he then began speaking.

"You know when Frank said we couldn't be together?" he asked.

"Yeah..?" I answered concerningly.

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked me again.

"Yes, I do!" I told him "But I don't want to go back to "school!"

"We don't have too…. We just keep our romance a secret."

"Deal." He began kissing me again, but then down my neck to my chest. I was speechless to be honest, I had no idea what to say.

"Sh-shadow.." I squeaked.

"Relax…" he whispered softly. The things that we did were.. unspeakable. I woke up to sirens outside, Shadow did aswell. They found out, I knew we shouldn't have done this!

"Collect your things, we're running away!" assured Shadow.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled.

"Yes, I am! Now hurry up!" Shadow said as he flew off and started packing his things, I started doing the same. Once we were finished, we belted out the back door and flew off as fast as we can. We don't usually use our flying ability unless we're fighting love freak, but we had to get away from Frank and the FBI as fast as we could. So you could say we are… The Runaways…


End file.
